Keeping your Enemies Close
by Celace
Summary: How do you repay someone that saved your life? Even more complicated, how do you repay an enemy that saved your life? Yaoi


This started out as a fic for a contest, but I got lazy and didn't finish it. Oh yeah I don't own Weiss Kreuz and feel free to slam me because I enjoy people telling me how to improve my writing.

I Met you Before

By Celace

When I was younger, I always thought that risking your life was crazy. I mean, you hear about people skydiving and bungee jumping. They always say that they do it for the thrill, but tell me how thrilling it can be if you have a safety device strapped onto you. No one knows what thrill means until you actually hear your heart slowing. Feel the blood throbbing through your veins, as it struggles to get oxygen to every pore of your body. I nearly drowned once. Maybe dying does give you a different outlook on life. I just know that I can't forget. Every night and day, no matter what I do, that numbing feeling comes back to me, grasping my body in it's icy depth, pulling me under. Then everything just stops hurting and becomes light and fluffy. You know, kinda like when you snuggle in freshly cleaned blankets. I always come back though, just like ...that ...time.

(Scene Change)

"Why am I here, Yohji" Aya glared at Yohji for dragging him across the city to a club that he had no intention of staying at.

"One because your mopey and two because we're meeting someone here" remarked a slightly buzzed Yohji. "Besides we need to find work and it just so happens that we've found it." Aya kept on glaring at him, while internally cursing the blond for his logic.

"That still doesn't explain why we're here."

Yohji rolled his eyes "Don't you ever give up? The guy said to meet him here."

"Who are we meeting"?

"Me."

Both of the previously arguing assassins stopped and slowly turned their heads toward the origin of the voice. Aya started to reach for his katana, but stopped short of unsheathing it in fear of frightening the others at the club. Yohji took the less dignified approach and just stared with disbelief and an open mouth at the new person. The new arrival took that as an invitation and pulled a squealing Yohji into his arms and proceeded to suck the life out of him through his mouth. Yohji just stood motionless against the solid warmth in front of him. He could feel a tongue in his mouth, that wasn't his, and a hand in his hair that pulled his head back a little. After a moment the warmth was pulled away from him and he saw cool aqua eyes glaring at Aya.

"That wasn't very nice. I was just greeting you after all."

Aya's eyes narrowed into slits made of pure cold fury. In fact everyone around them started to draw away in fear of getting hurt. Yohji approached him.

"Aya calm down."

"Why."

"Because if you don't people are gonna start running from you and right now you look like you're gonna kill someone. If you don't stop I'm gonna pour something on you. Wait, that won't help."

Hands encased in leather wound themselves around Yohji pulling him against a clothed chest. They were placed on his chest and stomach. His own hands grabbed at the others trying to pull them off, but failed as they started to rub enticingly against him. All he could do was hold on. A warm, wet tongue traced the contours of his ear teasingly. Yohji moaned as his body became sensitive to the pleasure it was receiving. Puffs of warm air were blown into his ear as the other spoke" not nice to ignore your... client." All Yohji could see were eyes that became steadily wider as they took in the sight before them.

"Get away from him Mastermind."

"Why? My little hunter doesn't seem to mind me being here."

A new song began to play and Schuldig began to smile" Would you like to dance." Without waiting for an answer he backed away into the crowd with Yohji in tow. When he made it into a secluded area, meaning so crowded it was hard to get to, he unraveled his arms from his hostage's and grabbed his wrists pinning them behind his own back. Pressing even closer to the body in front of him, denim clad hips gently rocked against leather clad ones. Full lips pressed against the nape of a neck and formed into a smirk as he heard a moan.

Yohji moaned as his body was manipulated into a vulnerable position his hands behind him and his back facing his enemy. He felt lips moving downward toward his collarbone and felt a slight pull on the skin there, followed by a slight pain. Through his own nearly shuteyes, he could see dancers nearby staring at how he was writhing against someone else. His body was bent forward and two legs were placed between his as he was forced to somewhat straddle the person behind him. He groaned again as his hands were pulled and he felt something hard combined with the zipper grind forcefully into his ass. He threw his head back just as someone else joined them. This person rocked against his front and Yohji felt trapped in the sensations created by the two.

Schuldig was annoyed by the uninvited guest so he sent a sharp mental jab at him. With it he sent a little message, 'MINE'. He felt more than saw the person fall to the ground clutching at his head. To prevent it from happening again he dragged the groaning Yohji into a corner where he moved so he was in the front. Both his legs were place in between and he started to rock again. Looking at the face flushed with pleasure he jammed his mouth against the others and moaned when he felt it opening in shock.

Being dragged across a room all of a sudden did very little to awaken Yohji and it didn't help when a tongue was forcefully slammed into his mouth again, but he couldn't seem to care. Although he did hear something in his head, but forgot about it almost instantly. He rocked against the others hips. His eyes flew open when he heard his zipper go down and a warm hand pump him slowly.

Schuldig almost laughed at the shocked face in front of him, but was stopped when Yohji wrapped his arms around him and started to suck on his neck. He could feel the other start to pump faster into his hand and the breathless moans against him. He shoved Yohji against the wall and pulled his shirt up to explore more flesh. All he could hear was the wanton moans of the one above him.

Someone tapped Schuldig's shoulder and he turned to find an annoyed person behind him.

"Let him go."

Schuldig continued to pump Yohji for a few seconds, but stopped and relished the unhappy groan from the other.

Yohji's just so much fun to torture sexually.


End file.
